The Dance
by Awesomegirl863
Summary: The school dance


**I don't Own The Sandlot**

Mary was tidying up the school for the ball that night, everyone always pitched in. They were working on cleaning the dining room when the door opened and a slightly chubby redheaded boy with freckles in a t-shirt and jeans came in carrying a rose while humming a song and seeming particularly cheerful, he then dipped Mary and placed the rose in her golden blonde hair and proceeded through to the door across from the dining room.

"Well he sure seems to be in a good mood, eh?" the principal remarked.

Mary began fidgeting with the rose the young baseball player had placed in her hair.

"… Huh? ... Oh…yes…" was all Mary could say.

A smile appeared across the principal's face and she put a hand on Mary's shoulder.

"I knew this day would come… you've fallen in love with Hamilton Porter, haven't you."

Mary turned a reddish color and gazed down at the floor. "…"

When the principal saw her worried expression she spoke again, "Don't worry dear, it was bound to happen sooner or later, come on sweetie, go get ready for that ball."

Mary nodded. "Ok ma'am."

"But before you do," The principal held out a package to the blonde 12 year old. "I got you a beautiful new dress for the occasion! Guaranteed to leave Hamilton speechless!"

Mary thanked the principal. "Thanks Ma'am!"

"Now go get ready, we don't want to be late!"

"Ok, be back in a flash!" Mary ran off to get ready.

* * *

><p>Mary entered the already packed ballroom, as they walked to their seats at the front of the room, all of the young 12 year olds stared at the beautiful blonde with blue eyes in a white silk dress bearing a golden picture of a heart on the front that went down to her ankles just enough to reveal two fine silk slippers, her golden hair streaming behind her as the veil she wore hung down over it. Mary glanced around the ballroom to find the young man (who would be in a t-shirt and jeans) that she had confronted earlier.<p>

"I don't see him." She whispered as she went to get a drink of root-beer.

"Oh my… I'm sure he must be somewhere, I'll ask my king." The prom queen knew who Mary was talking about.

The Prom Queen tapped her king on the shoulder.

"What is it dearest? I must announce the toast!" said the prom king.

"Where is the young boy who always plays baseball?" asked the queen.

"You mean Ham?" He rose and eyebrow.

"Yes, where is he?" asked the queen.

"The little rat's outside checking people in." he prom king said proudly.

"How could you! Everyone is inside enjoying the ball and you made him stand outside in the cold checking people to see if they have money!" scolded the queen.

"Yes but what if some other intruder-" the prom queen interrupted him.

"Enough! I will not stand to let you force that sportsman to miss this ball!" said the prom queen.

"FINE! But don't come crying to me when we get robbed!" the prom king walked away.

"Mary, go find him dear." Said the queen.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Mary walked out the wooden door of the school and to the check-in deck, slapping away hundreds of the guys stalking her on the way. She squinted in the darkness to find her beloved until she saw him setting near a tree glumly trying to keep watch.<p>

She silently sleeked over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Ham…"

"WAHHHHHHH!" He yelled in surprise. "Mary!"

He gazed in awe at her beauty as he noticed her fine gown. Mary offered a hand to help him up and he took it, surprised. To Mary's surprise, Ham was actually wearing formal clothes… he'd even combed his hair. Mary gathered up her courage.

"Would you like to dance with me, Ham?" she asked, holding her hand out nervously.

The redhead looked stunned. "Really! … I…I'd love to."

"Come on then!" the blonde cried excitedly as they ran into the ballroom, jealous men eyeing Hamilton like daggers on the way.

* * *

><p>They got inside and seconds later the lights dimmed and a slow, melodic tune began to play. Ham gazed at Mary as she willingly let him entwine his strong fingers around her delicate hand. He hesitated for a moment and then drew a strong arm about her waist and pulled her to him. She wrapped her frail arm about him and they danced onto the floor. After a while the lights dimmed and a slow, melodic tune began to play. Ham released Mary's hand and pulled her closer; worrying for a second that she would not welcome this. The blonde placed her hands about his neck and rested her head upon his chest as the baseball catcher gently stroked her golden hair. "Kiss me…Ham." The shortstop girl pleaded suddenly.<p>

"Oh… Mary…" Ham held her head up to his and met her eyes with an overpowering gaze, he felt himself getting lost in Mary's deep blue eyes.

_So honest…so sincere…so pure and true… _soon their lips came to meet and without warning there were tiny heart on Mary's dress began to glow. Up in the balcony somewhere, the queen spied the glowing heart and spoke:

_Destiny…has been fulfilled…_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading<strong>

**-Awesomegirl863 **J


End file.
